


On the Prowl

by Stabbyvamp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Michael is one smooth MoFo, Omega Adam, PWP, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rimming, Slutty Adam, Zachariah is an asshole in any universe, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbyvamp/pseuds/Stabbyvamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plain and simple- Adam is in heat and he's looking for an Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Prowl

It’s a dark night in the city, but Adam isn’t really paying attention to that fact. He doesn’t notice the light drizzle matting his hair into dark blond clumps, he pays no mind to the streetlight flickering up ahead, and he's barley phased when the couple in front of him getting splashed by the tires of a car driving too close to a gutter puddle.  None of these details are important in the grand scheme of things, at least according to Adam.

What is important is the throbbing emptiness of his clenching hole- the warm slick trickling down his thighs and soaking into his jeans.  Adam needs an Alpha, he needs the controlled fury of a thick knot to counter and subdue the frenzy of his heat.  No cheeky Beta brats are gonna cut it for him tonight.

_Alpha Fuck Knot Mate_

It’s the running mantra in his mind that Adam has been trying to avoid for the past few hours.  He wants it hard, fast, and messy; the ache of his heat is tingling in waves just beneath his skin and it’s enough to be near draining, but he’s not submitting to his Omega instincts until he’s damn well ready so the little slut running around his brain can just shut it and wait.              

With his hands burrowed deep in his pockets and his head held high, he scents the air, taking note of the two meek and mild Alpha males and one very adventurous looking Beta female giving him the signals.  He can see their fists clench and release as they wait for his acknowledgement; he can smell how eager they are in response to his pheromones, but they aren’t even close to what he’s looking for.  He growls at each in turn and keeps walking.

The wind curls, forcing a chill that only breeches the outer layer of the fire burning inside, none the less he tucks himself further into his jacket for comfort.  After a few more moments walking down a deserted street he decides the damp night air isn’t where he should be looking for satisfaction.  He jogs a few steps to a bar he’s heard good things about.  The sign above the door is a dark antique looking wooden slat and it’s all a little bit out of the ordinary from his usual style, but he’s got other things to be picky about tonight- he lets it slide.   

Of course the first thing he has any awareness of once he opens the door is the mouthwatering scent of _Alpha;_ not just any Alpha, _the_ Alpha, his mate.  Adam’s heard about the pull, but now that he can feel it so vividly- he just knows.

He doesn’t even get the chance to appreciate the warmth of the establishment before his pupils are dilated and his mouth begins to water.  Adam scans the crowded tables for the origin of what he hopes to be sex on a stick or maybe even sex in the dirty back alley, either or at this point.

Following his instincts now- well, he’s trying to at least but each step brings awareness to how tight his jeans cling to his erection and how much more uncomfortable the material is after the newest flood of slick seeps from his hole.  He stumbles and weaves his way to the back towards the alluring scent and he finally spots him, he knows that the Alpha with the perfect dark hair, warm tanned skin, and piercing blue eyes is the one he’s been waiting for.  A high pitched whine gets ripped from the back of his throat and his knees work their hardest to buckle underneath him.

He ignores what looks to be a business meeting going on around his beautiful Alpha; just like the details of the night outside, these men are unimportant.

Tall, dark, and hopefully horny-as-all-hell sits sprawled on the chair like it’s his own personal throne; fluid posture draping over the seat, legs spread in an obscenely inviting stance, and he’s fiddling with a glass filled with some kind of amber liquor.  Everything about him screams the tranquil authority Adam is craving and Adam can’t wait to become intimately acquainted with him.  With just about as much grace as he can muster Adam lowers himself until he is seated in the Alpha’s lap; his shaking legs straddle deliciously sculpted thighs hidden under smart black slacks, and Adam bares his neck in submission.  

He’s tense while waiting for the Alpha to scent him and make his decision, digging his fingers into his own trembling thighs every time the Alpha sweeps his nose against Adam’s neck to draw in his aroma and he nearly bites a hole through his lip when he feels strong arms snake around his back to cage him in.  A low grumble erupts from deep within the his mate’s chest and Adam drops his guard to let out a low keen, he finally relaxes in his Alpha’s lap enough to start writhing against him in his newly released desperation.

“ _Alpha_ …” the breathy plea escapes Adam.

“Hey Michael, you mind takin’ care of that out back?  I haven’t finished my dinner yet and I’d still like to.”  One of the businessmen has the gall to bark across the table, tossing his head back in laughter.  The comforting rumble in Michael’s chest stops and he goes rigid when Adam tucks himself into the crook of the Alpha’s neck.  

“Speak like that again, Zachariah, and it will be the last thing you do before unemployment.  I’ll not have you insulting my mate without consequence; consider this your warning,” Michael shoots icily towards Zach, who is shifting in his chair, shamed by his scolding.   Adam can feel Michael’s fingers run through his hair sending tiny droplets of rain flying onto the table behind him and he melts into the embrace, lets warmth fill him at the curl of Michaels tongue around the word _mate_ , and he lifts his head enough to caress his cheek along Michael’s strong jaw line.

“As for you, my beautiful boy” Michael starts slowly, rolling his hips up against Adam’s, “I’ll have you right here.”  He tilts Adam’s head enough to draw his earlobe into his mouth for a quick sharp bite, “Everyone’s gonna know that you’re _mine_.”                               

Adam can’t stop the whine that escapes his throat and he nods frantically because that sounds like the most fantastic idea anyone, anywhere has ever had- ever.  He’s reaching between them to pop the button of Michael’s slacks open when a hand to his wrist stops him.  A hot flush creeps up his neck and he waits for a harsh reprimand for his actions- for being too forward and not letting his Alpha take the lead, but it never comes.  He needs so badly and he’s lost in a sea of his own desires when a swift kiss to his cheek brings him out of his own mind.

“Did my heart love till now?  Forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night.”  Michael whispers into his skin.

 _Is this guy for real_? 

Adam isn’t sure how he’s still conscious at this point between the blood flow being redirected to his neglected member and the rest raising to the surface to blotch his face a pretty pink hue.  “Mike, it’s real nice that you’re all sweet on me, but I’m just gonna let you know right now I’m a sure thing at this point.”  The laugh that Michael hides in the crook of his neck sends shivers down Adam’s spine, he knows Mike’s scent is gonna be all over him for at least the next three days and they haven’t even gotten to the claiming yet. 

Michael’s tongue sweeping over his racing pulse point nearly makes him sob out loud and he’s seriously contemplating the benefits of just passing out right now.  “Mmmm, sweetheart it’s not fair that you know my name and I know almost nothing about you,” he pauses a moment to inhale deeply, “aside from the fact that you smell and taste delicious of course.”  Michael punctuates his statement with another flick of his tongue, this time to the column of Adam’s throat, nipping gently at his bobbing Adam’s apple.

“Adam, ‘m Adam, c’mon Mike- wanna touch, let me touch.”  Adam lets out a rushed stream of words.  He is so done with all of this teasing and he just wants to be naked and filled; is that too much to ask for? 

Michael lets loose a growl that startles one of the businessmen seated at the table and silverware chimes loudly as it falls to the floor, the sound of torn fabric is loud to accompany it as Michael makes room for himself to shove his hand down Adam’s pants; the soft flesh of Adam’s cheeks gives under Michael’s strong grip and his slender digits slide through warm slick. 

Adam rocks his hips in a rhythm-less fashion; forward means he gets to rut his dick against Mike’s hard toned abs and his thick cock, backwards and to the right angle and he’s sure one of Michael’s fingers will sink right into his clenching hole with no hesitation.  He’s a mess of want and desperation by the time he buries his fingers in Michael’s dark locks and drags him close for a kiss, all hot breath, fighting tongues, and bared teeth; it’s _perfect_.  And now that he’s had a taste of his mate, he wants Mike to get a taste; Adam trails his free hand from Michael’s elbow to his wrist and guides it up to his Mike’s mouth to watch his Alpha’s eye lids flutter shut as he sucks the flavor off of two of his fingers. 

In the blink of an eye Adam finds himself turned around on unsteady legs bent over with his hands braced against the table, facing at least seven of Mike’s employees as they chatter on like nothing’s happening.  It isn’t uncommon for a mating to occur in public, that doesn’t mean it’s exactly _necessary_ either, but Zachariah is the only one who looks even the slightest bit disturbed by their actions and he can go fuck himself as far as anyone else is concerned.

By the time Adam’s heat muddled brain catches up with Mike’s actions Michael has yanked his nearly shredded pants down to the ground and Adam leans the rest of the way to lean his elbows onto the table because Michael just sank to his knees behind him, he needs to brace himself, but he nearly white-knuckles the tablecloth at the first swipe of Mike’s hot wet tongue around his rim; few wine glasses shudder and threaten to topple over from the force of his harsh grip.  “Oh fuck, oh _fuck!_ ”  Adam nearly screams at the feeling of Michael eating out his hole; switching from lapping flat over his puckered rim to holding him open with his thumbs and shoving as deep as he can inside, thrusting his appendage with quick jabs, slurping wetly trying to drink in more of Adam, then nipping gently at whatever flesh he can reach when he needs a minute to breathe properly.

“Mike, ugh, c-condom.  In my pocket, fuck!  Knot me-ah, oh god.  Fuck me, Alpha.”  Adam’s surprised he can speak at all at this point, his legs are jelly, slick runs a river down his thighs, and fuck all if the sound of the condom foil tearing isn’t the most glorious thing in the world right now.  He can feel Michael’s finger tease a feather light touch to his slick shined hole and not long after two digits slip right in, the burn of fullness just on the edge of Adam’s senses with each scissor twist and stretch to get deeper and strike his prostate.

“Gonna knot you up like a good little bitch, keep you stuffed up with my come.  You’re gonna look so good barefoot and bred full of my pups, Adam.”  Mike says, lining himself up and using every ounce of control he has left to make this good for his Omega.  And that’s the last straw for Adam, just the words and the intent behind them is enough to leave his head a mess of want and need as he arches his back to present himself for his mate.

Once Michael is inside of Adam with one swift thrust he doesn’t stop touching any bit of exposed flesh he can while his hips snap forward, burying himself deeper with every movement; a hand on Adam’s hip squeezing the toned but still soft muscle as he pushes the cotton of his well worn shirt up, sucking a bruise onto the back of his Mate’s neck in an imitation claiming mark, and threading his fingers between Adam’s as he clutches the tablecloth tight in his grip.

With his cheek pressed hard against the table, Adam pants hard and tries to keep from blacking out under this onslaught of pleasure and fullness.  His mouth is open in a silent scream, his eyes are closed tight so he can concentrate on the warmth of Michael’s dick sliding in and out of him, and he wants to come so bad.  A choked off sob breaks free a when the base of Mike’s cock starts swelling with his knot, “Do it- uhhh, claim me, Alpha,” Adam hisses out.  Michael doesn’t spare a moment to consider, because there is nothing other than the frantic _Fuck_ _Claim_ _Mate Mine_ pull pulsing through his veins and he bites hard right at the knob of Adam’s spine, snarling at the taste of his Omega’s blood coating his tongue. 

With one last shove forward Michael's knot catches and he’s coming harder into the condom than any other time he can remember in his life, soaking in the moan that Adam shouts with his release on the table cloth with a stuttered cant of his hips and a clench, milking Michael for all he’s worth.  Adam is boneless as he lets himself be pulled back to sit in Michael’s lap in the seat that had been kicked aside and he weakly huffs a groan as Mike keeps rutting up into him, reaching around to stroke Adam through another orgasm.

+

Adam’s not surprised he blacked out, he is surprised by the modesty blanket covering his lap and Michael practically purring into his ear what a good mate he is and how he’s gonna bring him home and take his time for their next round.  He shifts and sighs at the knot still locking them together, he’s got nowhere to be and everything he needs for now is right here.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://graceturbation.tumblr.com/)


End file.
